The Prophet (Knights of the Nine)
is a male Imperial who arrives in Anvil after the Chapel of Dibella is attacked and everybody inside is killed. While the city guard has no idea how the killers got in and out without being seen, the Prophet believes that they were the minions of Umaril the Unfeathered. The Prophet spends all day outside the chapel calling for a champion who can find and recover the Relics of the Crusader and stop Umaril. Interaction Pilgrimage After the attack on the chapel, rumors will spread about the attack and the strange prophet who started speaking across from the temple. During the day the Prophet can be found doing his sermon and at night can be found sleeping on a cot nearby. He is willing to give more information about the battle between Umaril the Unfeathered and Pelinal Whitestrake. Claiming that Umaril's spirit has returned and is seeking revenge on the Gods, he will explain that in order to stop him the "Eight and one" (the original eight divines and Talos "the ascended") need a champion who can gather their relics and fight the incoming doom. If the Hero offers to take on the quest he will have different responses based on how his question is answered: I will quest for the relics: "You would quest for the holy panoply of Pelinal Whitestrake? The legendary Relics that have been sought by mighty warriors throughout the ages? Are you a worthy knight?" *'Yes, I am a worthy knight.' **''"Then I'm sure you will have no trouble finding the Relics on your own. You clearly need no aid from man or god. Why do you come to me for aid, worthy knight?"'' *'Yes, I am the Hero of Kvatch' **''"Well then, "Hail, Hero of Kvatch!" Let me add one more voice to the neverending chorus of praise. I'm sure one of your many devotees will able to guide you on your way to find the Crusader's Relics."'' *'Yes, I am the Champion of Cyrodiil' **''"And never let anyone forget it, Champion! I salute you. This small matter of the Crusader's Relics should be a trifle for a legend such as yourself"'' *'Yes, I am the Fighter's Guildmaster' **''"I apologize for even asking the question, most esteemed Master. Please, do not allow me to interrupt your quest for the Relics."'' *'Yes, I am the Archmage.' **''"And a worthy successor to Hannibal Traven, I have no doubt. I'm sure your arcane arts will locate the lost Relics for you in no time."'' *'No. I serve Sithis' **''"Indeed. And yet you would seek the holy Relics? The gods will find you an interesting plaything, I have no doubt."'' *'Not unless the Gray Fox is a knight' **''"An honest thief? I'll leave it to the priests of Zenithar to debate that paradox with you."'' *'No. I have no claim to fame" (if the player has any infamy)' **''"Let the gods be the judge of that. I cannot see into men's hearts. I see only their words and deeds."'' *'"No, I have no claim to fame" (if the player has no infamy but does have fame)' **''"A humble heart is a good starting point. The gods will decide if you are worthy to seek the Relics." *'"No, I have no claim to fame" (if the player has neither infamy nor fame)' **"Perhaps, perhaps not. What men value is not always what the gods look for in a champion."'' If told no, that they are not a worthy knight, he will grant permission to take the pilgrimage. He will give the Hero a Wayshrines Map and tell them he needs to pray at each of the wayshrines of the Divines. The Blessing of Talos After the Sword of the Crusader has been cleansed, and all the relics have been recovered, the Prophet will show up at the Priory of the Nine and start speaking to the Knight of the Nine. When the Divine crusader arrives the Prophet will bless him with the Blessing of Talos, and will explain that Pelinal failed killed Umaril because Umaril's soul escaped into Oblivion where Pelinal couldn't reach him. With the blessing of Talos the Crusader can follow Umaril and kill his soul and defeat him forever. Trivia *The Blessing of Talos could be used as proof that Talos did become one of the Divines. *The Prophet had dialogue about the Hero being the Grand Champion of the Arena, but was removed from the final game. *After Umaril the Unfeathered has been defeated, the Prophet will leave and is never seen again. Appearances * ru:Пророк (Персонаж) de:Prophet (Person) Category:Oblivion: Anvil Characters Category:Knights of the Nine: Males Category:Knights of the Nine: Imperials